The SiXth Man
by lain3
Summary: * Part 6 is up! * Ayumi finally gets the chance to be alone with her "ace player," thanks to Sakuragi's suggestion. The ace fumbles, but eventually reveals the truth. Tears fell, jaws drop, and clarity sets in--a befitting closure to a long ride.
1. Part 1: She Came, She Saw...

**~ THE SIXTH MAN ~**

**By Celestial Child Hotaru**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:  My first unscheduled finish!  …Well, actually, this is my first fic ever!  I don't know how it would appeal to people but, hey, that's what C & C s, reviews and flames are for, _ne_?  Unless, of course, if proper justification will not be made in conformity to what you wanted to say, then writing me wouldn't be necessary.  (That's a mouth full…^_^)  Anyway, thanks in advance!  Hope you like this one…

** STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk, its title nor its characters.  However, names you may encounter here, that are not found in the series, are all mine.

"Hey!  Watch where you're going!"

"That was my foot you just stepped on!"

"Wretched kids!"

"Be considerate, you fools!!"

That would be the last harsh remark they'd hear as the two of them cut through an opposing mob of men and women dressed in fine business attires on an afternoon rush to the subway station.  With Ayumi leading, they scampered the busy sidewalks of Kanagawa to catch up with the prefecture's very own monster team Shohoku.

"Hey, hey, hey!!  Wait a minute, will you!  For God's sake, we've been running for almost half an hour now!" the other girl behind her protested as she was being tugged by the arm.

"We can't stop now, Satoru.  We have to be there on time or else I won't see him!"  She tightened the grip on her best friend's (already) sore arm.  

Satoru heard herself eek as she felt her blood stopped circulating, then her wrist pulse gradually declining.

"They can't start the game without me…I won't let them!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT!  Firstly you made me LIE to your father so as to cover up your sorry ass for running away from home.  Then you talked me out of coming with you to Kanagawa – with NO money or whatsoever -- to meet a guy who hardly ever KNEW you existed!  And now you want to be on time to watch a stupid basketball game -- _(not to mention that its about to start in two and a half minutes)_ -- in a gymnasium at the other end of this district!  Do you have any idea how FAR that is?!  That's THREE KILOMETERS from here!  ARE YOU GONNA GET THE BOTH OF US KILLED?!"

Ayumi can't help but chuckle at the girl's sudden hysteria.

"Dare you laugh?!  You're not supposed to laugh if you know you're going to end up dead in these streets!  What am I supposed to tell your father if I brought home a body bag, huh?!"

It's impossible for Ayumi to hide her smile.  She turned and met her best friend's irate gaze.  "Then why did you come with me in the first place?  You could always say 'no' if you really don't want to, Satoru-_san_.  You know that."  She said sweetly.

Her jaw dropped.  "Well I'm sorry, Ayumi-_san_…I should have been selfish!"  She snapped.  "…I should have thought of me losing my job first than to be an accomplice in this crazy shenanigan!  Guess I must be insane to have listened to you in the first place…!"  Then she shuts her mouth and diverted her attention away from Ayumi's eyes.  Frowning.  

(_How could you be so naïve, you stupid, STUPID girl!)_

Ayumi sighed.  Her best friend was never really good at expressing her good side to anyone, not even to her.

Ayumi rubbed an affectionate thumb on Satoru's skin, making her look back.  "Thanks a lot, Ishii.  I wouldn't have counted on anyone else if you turned me down.  You're really a true friend."  She beamed another smile, then slightly let go of her arm.  "You knew he really means a lot to me, don't you?"

Satoru blinked at her first, then a sarcastic smirk curved on her face.   "Hn.  Not a chance." She snorted.  "Now look upfront and be quiet.  We have two and a half kilometers more to go."

** Shohoku High ** 

"Sakuragi Hana…bichi, Sakuragi Hana…dichi, Sakuragi Hana…gichi…"

Sakuragi Hanamichi was scrolling down on a series of names posted on the school board for students who passed the year-level Chemistry exam, hoping he would find his.

"…Sakuragi Hana…kichi, Sakuragi Hana…pichi, Sakuragi…"

…

"Nyah!!  My name is not in the list!" He exclaimed, pulling a handful of red hair.

"Hahaha! Tough luck, Hanamichi!"  Yohei ridiculed as he moved to the previous column and began to search for his name.

"Mito Yo…hea, Mito Yo…hee, Mito Yo…heo, Mito…"

…

"_Nani_!?!  M-My name is not here, too!!" He cried out.  (Fountain of tears swell up his eyes, flooding the hallway).

"Tough luck, Yohei!  NYAHAHAHAHA!" (SD Sakuragi sashaying around the kneeling Yohei -- his world crushed.  _I didn't sleep just to memorize those Goddamn elements!!_)

"_Oi_, Sakuragi Hanamichi!"

Both of them turned at the arriving manageress (waving) with the captain, complete with practice gear and sports bag.

"Ayako-_san_!  Gori!"

"Why aren't you all set?  You better go and change or we'll be late.  We don't want to miss the game, do we?" Ayako said giving him a wink.

Dotted-eyed Sakuragi stared at her unknowingly.  "Game…?  (blink, blink)  What game?"

"_Hah_…_?_"

"_Baka!_"  Akagi gave him his usual dose of monkey-punch.  "Haven't you been paying attention at yesterday's meeting?  We're scheduled to have a practice game with Bijutsu High today." he reminded Sakuragi then added another lump on the _tensaii's_ head.

"Bi-jut-su?  I haven't heard of such a team."  Yohei remarked.

"That's no surprise, Yohei.  Bijutsu High was just new in the league and they're just making a name for themselves."  Ayako filled him in.  "It has only been a year since the team made its debut and immediately ended up in the final eight.  Their statistics show superb group offence and defence, though individually they're really not that strong.  They're dubbed as today's fastest rising team in Kanagawa despite that weak point.  Though many hoped that they will make it in this year's final four."

Yohei was nodding till Ayako finished her statement.  _(Background:  Gori was holding a headlock on Sakuragi.)_

"_A-Ano_…" a shaky student tapped a finger on the captain's broad shoulder.  "…Are you Akagi Takenori?"

"Yes. I am."

"_Sumimasen_, s_empai_, but you're wanted at the Principal's Office.  They say it's urgent."

Ayako and Yohei were all ears.  "What for?" Akagi said, puzzled.

"Ooh…you've been a bad boy, Gori…What did you do?" Hanamichi teased and nudged him on the side.

He turned to face the student.  "We have a practice game to attend to.  I don't know if I still have time for that." Akagi said, ignoring the redhead aside.

"We know that, _sempai_, but this won't take long." He assured Akagi.

The captain thought for a moment then agreed.  "Ok." He removed the strap around his body and handed his enormous bag to Ayako.  "Here.  Carry it for me till I get back."

"_S-SEMPAI?!"_

"Sakuragi, you go on ahead.  I'll follow afterwards.  Tell Anzai-_sensei_ that I'll be back as soon as I'm done with my business.  Kogure will fill my shoes for now." He bid them farewell as the student escorted him to the third floor of the building.

"You are so unfair!  Why do you have to make ME your baggage girl!"  The manageress was about to cry.

"Here, Ayako-_san_," Mito Yohei took the bag strap from her hand, "I'll carry it for you."

** Shohoku High Gym **

"OMIGOD!  There he is!  There he is!!"  Ayumi shrieked while pulling her best friend's sleeve, almost ripping it off. 

Astoundingly, they made it just in time before the real play commenced…in just five minutes. (_Look, ma, no sole!_ ^_^)

"Where?!"  Satoru was up on her feet.

"There!" Ayumi pointed to the rightmost cluster of players on red jerseys.  Satoru began to scan each of Shohoku's faces on the bench, curious to know what type of guy would make her best friend awake for almost a week.  She eyed them carefully and meticulously.   One by one, she judged them:

The redhead _(__ï__ SNORT __ð__)_

The midget _(Cute…but then again…__ï__ snort __ð__)_

The scar-face _(Ooh…He's hot!)_

The _megane (__ï__ snort __ð__Never liked four-eyes… @_@ )_

The blue fox _(__ï__ gasp __ð__ HE'S A GOD!!)_

"Which one?  I can't tell!"  Satoru got excited all of a sudden.

"There!!"  

She followed Ayumi's finger as she pointed at someone from the team who are currently having a pep talk with a fat old man with glasses on.  Their _sensei, _probably.  The player her best friend was referring to was with their female manager.  He also happens to be sitting beside her: raven-haired, fair complexion, good built…

Satoru turned to Ayumi…then to him…then to Ayumi…then back to him.  Her left brow rose to an incredible extent.  

…_We came all the way…for THAT guy...?  Jeez!  I can see STUPID written all over his face…!_  Satoru muttered to herself, crossing her arms, as she stared at her love-struck friend in complete annoyance.

Ayumi was blushing terribly.

Great…she's possessed.  Now I'll have to wait for her to do a three-sixty spin with her head and crawl down these bleachers upside-down.

"Be still, my heart!"  Ayumi bellowed holding her chest.

Satoru glared at her more.

The buzzer sounded, signifying the start of the game.  Shohoku's starting line up proceeded to the center circle of the court.  Sakuragi will lead the jump ball for the team.

"Hey…why is he still sitting there?  He should have been playing with the others." Ayumi's excitement melted off her face.

Satoru's arms were crossed.  "Hn.  Some favorite player of yours, Ayumi.  Can't you see he's not wearing any uniform?  It only means that he's not gonna play today."

She stole a glance at the man on the bench.  "_Ganbatte_, Hanamichi!  _Ike_, _Ike_, Shohoku!  We're with you all the way!" he heard him yell.

"_Ike_, Ryota-_kun_!" the curly-haired woman beside him followed.

A startling realization suddenly came to Ayumi.  She looked at Satoru with boggle eyes.  "Now I understand…"

"Hm?  What are you talking about?"

"…Him.  Now I understand him.  Why he's just sitting there and letting the others play."

"And?"  She gestured her friend to talk further, "Why IS he just sitting there and letting the others play?"

"Oh, Satoru!  I couldn't be more right!"  She glanced back at him.  The corners of her lips started to curve up.  "He's no other than Shohoku's Ace Player.  The best in their league!"

Dotted-eyed Satoru blinked at Ayumi.  "_N-Nani_?"

"Can't you see? He looks so cool and contented just sitting there yelling.  He has enough confidence in Shohoku that they can win this game without his help." She pointed out.  

"Are you sure?"

Ayumi nodded.  "Father told me once that this would be an advantage for the other team.  Else, they wouldn't stand a chance in scoring for the first quarter if the ace was to become the starting member."

"I see."  Satoru began to think deep.  _Shit!  I must have underestimated this guy.  He doesn't look knowledgeable enough but then…if what Ayumi was saying is true…_

The jump ball commenced.  Sakuragi tapped the ball to his side and it went to Shohoku's possession.  Riyota dribbled the ball to their side of the court.  As defense assembled, he passed it to Rukawa.

…Damn!  She should have picked that fox instead!

Ayumi stood up, surprising her best friend.  "I can't stand here and do nothing, Satoru.  Playing or not, I have to cheer for him.  I have to show him my support!  I have to let him know I'm here!" The flame of passion burns inside her.

_That's what I'm afraid of!_  Satoru began to conceal her face with both hands, fearing the worst.

Plucking out a white-laced hanky from her empty purse, she waved it in the air and hollered his name.

"YOHEI!!!" 

Everyone from the bleachers turned to stare at the funny woman with the white hanky.

** To be continued…**


	2. Part 2: That (Fifth) Day

  


~* How the brouhaha in Part I came about…*~

Ayumi yawned and stretched her arms up, touching the top of the car interior.

"Close your mouth when you do that.  Don't be ill-mannered." Satoru wasn't looking when she said that.  Her best friend sat across her, wearing that ridiculous v-glasses and scribbling notes on some paper as she was reading today's news.  

Still, the glasses suit her perfectly.

"You didn't say 'Please'.  Don't be ill-mannered."  Ayumi whispered to herself, staring blankly outside the window.

Satoru stopped and glared.  "I heard that."

She ignored her.

"You're really annoying when you're bored, _noh_?"

…

The traffic lights turned red.  The car went to a steady halt.

Ayumi slouched on her seat.  She watched as pedestrians started crossing the street from the motorists' far left.  Across the other block, a throng of people (composed mainly of kids and teenagers) began to form around some group of tall guys wearing their red-and-black school varsity uniform, each has an identical-colored duffle bag swung behind their back.

_SHOHOKU_.  (The name was clearly written in bold letters.) 

"What is all that?" she asked.

Satoru peered her head out the window and studied the mob.  The tall guys were signing autographs.  "Some basketball league here in Kanagawa.  Shohoku High Basketball Team.  I've heard they were invited to a press conference by the local media." She withdrew back to her seat and continued writing.

"So that's Shokohu.  (nod, nod)  I've seen them on TV last night at the hotel.  I think they were up against some team in white uniform.  I can't quite remember their name but it was a good fight.  Though a funny redheaded man was called for a technical for fighting with his own teammate."

"Uh-huh…" (She got engrossed in her work that she can't leave her eyes off that damn paper.)

"You know what, father nearly jumped off his seat when a three-point shot was almost missed.ï giggles ðHe was kicking and yelling and punching and…ï sighs ðHe really loves basketball."

…

(Satoru had completely ignored her.)

Dejectedly, she diverted her attention back at the players.  _There's the funny guy right now_.  She muttered, noticing the flaming red locks of a tall man snatching and signing every paper the fox player beside him got its hands into.  The fox looked annoyed.  The guy behind the redhead started to laugh.  

Ayumi was wide eyed.  She could hear her heart beating…pounding…aching on her chest.

Among them, he was different.  From his clothes down to his shoes.  He was raven-haired like the fox, a little shorter than the redhead but with a very good athletic built.  Just like any ordinary basketball player would look like…without the uniform.  Funny she didn't saw him on TV last night.  Or maybe she wasn't paying much attention…

She winced when her eye caught an angry horde of girls, carrying giant streamers with the words _WE LOVE RUKAWA_ upfront and the face of the deformed fox plastered beside it, marching synchronously (like soldiers) toward the horror-struck redhead and his team, consequently shooing aside the crowd of kids having their autographs signed. They're about a hundred or even a thousand of them rioting: "_DOWN WITH SAKURAGI!!!_ _ DOWN WITH SAKURAGI!!!_"

Ayumi blinked with her dotted eyes.  The girls are going to have their revenge on Sakuragi after humiliating Rukawa on live television.

Shohoku started running fast, getting as much distance to the horde as possible.

"Faster, Yohei, faster!!!" he heard Sakuragi yell at _her_ man who was closely behind.

"Yohei…" she reiterated silently.

The traffic lights turned green.  The limousine car was again in motion. 

Ayumi's eyes never left his good looking, panicky face as the vehicle skidded away from the scene.  

~*…and it all happened four days ago…*~

** To be continued…**


	3. Part 3: He Enters.

  


…A black Rolls Royce was spotted circling the streets of Kanagawa; occasionally asking questions to locals about two teenage girls that exactly fit the description they give.  These men (dressed in elegant black suits), however, refused to show any photographs of the said girls.  All they say is that they're from Tokyo, and that they have to get to the teenagers first before they were found to be missing by one of the girl's father…

"YOHEI!!!"

Everyone from the bleachers turned to stare at the funny woman with the white hanky.

"Weird girl." one spectator said.

"Is she referring to Mito from the bench?" a female Shohoku student muttered to her other friend.

"She's nuts.  How could she cheer for someone who's not even in the game?" a visiting student from Ryonan High butted in.

"Much less, a player." His companion countered.

"_So! So!_"

Hearing all these, Satoru shrunk from her seat.

Even Hanamichi's attention was caught by the ruckus caused by the unfamiliar woman.  Yohei and Ayako were looking at the upper bleachers like the rest.

Ayumi stiffened from everyone's gaze.  (Question marks written all over her face)  She managed a small and sharp "_Nani…?_"

Anzai's spectacles glistened with warning.  Rukawa gasped at the sight of the point guard's stealth attack towards the ball.

"Sakuragi!" they yelled in unison.

The player effortlessly tapped the ball away from the Sakuragi's hands, taking advantage of the situation's obliviousness.

"Nyah!" Hanamichi yelped.

"Ah!  Hanamichi!" the event flashed before Ryota's eyes.

"_Baka!_  Stop him!" Mitsui called and ran after the ball.

"Rukawa!" Kogure gestured at him since he's the nearest man to the player.

Rukawa gritted his teeth.  "_Do'ahou!_"  He muttered as he quickly passed by Sakuragi to retrieve the ball and make a possible turnover.

Ayumi disappeared from the people's limelight.  Now everyone's attention was back in the game as Rukawa made his sprints toward the sneaky player holding the ball.  He marked him with his glare.

"Ru-ka-wa!"

Kaede overheard Sakuragi's call.  In a flash, he was already beside him.  "Dare you retrieve my ball?!  Never!"  He went pass him easily and found a spot under the hoop.

The player's mind clouded as he saw Sakuragi's aggressive defense behavior.  An inch away from him was Rukawa threatening to steal the ball anytime.  Anzai saw this confusion instantly.  He began to ease down.  

The player jumped and aimed an easy two pointer right in front of Sakuragi.  Sakuragi, with all his force, swatted the ball away from the player.  Rukawa behind him got the rebound. 

The crowd went wild.

Rukawa passed it on to Mitsui.  Mitsui to Ryota.  He got under the hoop.  Faked a shot on the defense and passed it back to Rukawa.  Rukawa jumped and slammed the ball in.  An easy two point.

"YE-PA!!!"  Satoru was on her feet once again after that magnificent play.  "Did you see that, Ayumi?!  He's great!!!  He'd be perfect if you pick him! …_Oro?_"  

She wasn't paying any attention to what just happened.  Her eyes were completely glued at that man on the bench, cheering loudly at Shohoku.  Her fingers fiddled at the hanky she was holding.

Satoru's heart sank.  She lowered her arms and kept still.

Sakuragi eyed the woman from the bleachers once more.  Undeniably, she has her sight on his friend Yohei.  _It looks like…she's waiting.  Waiting?  Waiting for what?_  He turned his attention to the bench.  Anzai was there.  Ayako was there.  The other freshmen were there.  Half of his basketball team were all there…exception to the family was Mito Yohei.

(SD narrow eyed) _That's it!  Could it be that…she's waiting for him…to enter the game!?  _The idea sent shivers up his spine.  

(SD) _She…She thinks he's one of the team!  _Instead of panicking,a deranged look painted Hanamichi's face.  A master plan was beginning to take form in his mind.

"_Oi_."

Kogure, Mitsui, Ryota and Rukawa turned to Sakuragi…(SD) a funny smirk on his face.  He gestured them to huddle.  So they did.

"What's up, Sakuragi-_kun_?" Kogure asked.

(near SD) "He, he, he…did all of you heard what the clown woman on the bleachers said awhile back?"

(SD) All five heads momentarily stole a glimpse of Ayumi.  They huddled again.

"Yeah.  So?" Ryota enquired.

(SD) Sakuragi's smile widened.  "This _tensaii_ has a plan…"

"What are they doing?"  Ayako asked quizzically as she watched the Shohoku players discuss some unknown subject right in the middle of a game.

Yohei shrugged.  Anzai did not say a word.

After exchanging glances, Ryota, Mitsui and Kogure nodded in agreement.  Sakuragi sounded convincing enough that maybe…just maybe, it might work.

"Why do you have to get me involved?" (SD) Rukawa pointed a finger at himself.

(SD) Devil-eyed Mitsui, Ryota and Sakuragi stared at the blue fox sternly.  They were muttering.

"_Te-me_, _kitsune_.  Cold-blooded as always." (Sakuragi)

"Dare you hinder a little lady's heart from loving?  Have you no shame?" (Ryota)

"Bastard.  Try thinking of other people's happiness for a change." (Mitsui)

(SD) "_Ma_…_Ma_…" Kogure slid in between, calming them down.

(SD) Rukawa let out a cloud of air.

"_Oyaji_." Sakuragi approached Anzai-sensei and let him in on their little secret.  The old man turned to where Ayumi and Satoru sat.  Fixing his eyes on her pretty face, his eyes widened.  The unfamiliar face seems to find its place in his memory.

The referee whistled.  "Member change…Shohoku!"

Everyone fell silent.

Hanamichi approached Yohei with a red uniform on hand.  "Here."  He tossed it on Yohei's lap, revealing the number zero and the name MITO poorly stitched at the back of the jersey.

"_Nani?_"

"Put it on."

(SD) "_Na-Nani?!_"

"You're going to play, Yohei.  Didn't you hear? You're the member change."

His jaw dropped on the hardwood floor.

"What are you saying?" Ayako was shocked.  "What is the meaning of this, _sensei_?  Please tell me!" she turned to Anzai for answers.  Instead, the old man just put up an open palm, signifying her to say no more.  Ayako cringed.

"Are you insane, Hanamichi?!  Why are you letting ME substitute?!  I'm not a player!"

"Shut up!  You are going to wear that thing whether you like it or else!  Do it for your fan!"

Yohei was taken aback.  

Sakuragi pointed at Ayumi.  "Do it for her!"

Ayumi was startled as that redhead pointed a finger at her and started yelling at her favorite player.

"What's going on down there?" Satoru asked.

"I – I don't know…" she clenched the hanky closer to her chest.

"_Baka!  Baka, Sakuragi, Baka!_  Don't you know what you're getting me into?!"  Yohei was starting to get pissed.  "Whatever it is you're planning to do, you can't make me do it!  You can't make me do it!!"

Sakuragi yanked the collar of his school uniform with both hands, causing him to rise up to his toes.  "Say that again_, _fool_._"  He glared at Yohei with fire in his eyes.  His feature's more serious that ever.  "I dare you."

The shorter man did not cower.  Instead, he looked right at Sakuragi's face.  "You can't talk me into this, Hanamichi.  Never."

A red beam passed through Sakuragi's temples.

** After 15 seconds **

"Never, Hanamichi!  You hear me?!  Never!"

 "Oh quit complaining already!"  (SD) Sakuragi was pulling Yohei (now with the basketball jersey and shorts on) inside the court as he flapped his arms in protest.

Ayumi's auburn eyes widened in awe.  Seeing Yohei in court, at last, rekindled her innocent spirit and aflame her passion for him.  _He's going to play.  _She could hear her heart pounding.  _He's…He's really going to play…_

Satoru, herself, can't help but gasp.  Silence befell them.

"Mito-_kun_?" Anzai slowly stood up and approached the two men.  He held out his arm and proudly shook the hand of his sixth man.  "_Ganbatte_, Yohei-_kun_.  Please…" he tilted his head so that Yohei could clearly see his smiling eyes, "…try to make her happy."

"A-Anzai-_sensei_…"

…

"…_Arigato._"

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho!"  He laughed with his usual gay tone as he went back to his seat.

Rukawa gave Yohei a friendly slap on the hand, startling him.  "Go get 'em…" he made a last glance at Ayumi, "…Ace."

"A-Ace…?" Mito froze from where he stood.  His voice trailed off as his mind digested the super rookie's last word.  _W-What is going on here?!_  (SD Yohei pulling his hair)

Rukawa's words became music to her ears.  "I knew it, Satoru!  I knew he's the Ace!  I knew it!" Ayumi cannot contain her delight.

Her friend remained immobile.

There was another commotion from the audience.

"Did you hear what he said?  He called this creep an 'Ace'." The spectator addressed to the Shohoku females.

"How could that be? Yohei knows nothing about the game." A student commented.

"I didn't know Mito could play.  Can he?"

"Hey, Rukawa, what are you talking about?!  YOU'RE the true ace and not that freakazoid punk Yohei!" an avid fan of the team bellowed in anger.

Rukawa quietly sat beside Ayako at Shohoku's bench, ignoring the murmurs and remarks behind him.  (SD) His attention was caught suddenly by the redhead _tensaii's_ mock expression as he was bidding him a 'Bye-Bye, Rukawa' wave.

(SD) _You owe me one, do'ahou_.  He snorted to himself as he glared at Sakuragi.

(SD) _Tee-hee-hee…Not a chance, fox_.  Sakuragi counteracted, as if hearing Rukawa's thoughts.

The visiting Ryonan students fixed their eyes on the stiff-looking man standing beyond the court's end lanes.

"I haven't seen him in any game before.  Who is that guy anyway?" the younger male said.  His _sempai_ was beside him, smiling.

"Hmm…if what Rukawa said was true…then Shohoku just pulled off a good deception on that one: Making their enemies think that he's nothing but a regular spectator of the team but in fact…a true ace.  Even the people here were misled because of his unlikely guise and behavior…_Shohoku is really something.  They kept him a secret long enough for all of us to stop guessing.  Damn!  The team must be informed…_"

"Kaito." 

"_Hai_."

"Call Hikoichi immediately after the game.  We need him to run a thorough check on someone."

"_Hai!_" 

The buzzer sounded for the game to resume.

Yohei's knees began to quake.  Cold sweat broke at the back of his neck.

"_Oi_."  Sakuragi hooked an arm around his friend's neck and lead him at the center court where the others await.  "Just do as I tell you and everything will be all right.  Okay, Mito?" he whispered.

Yohei managed to glare at him despite his apprehension.  "Easy for you to say…"

"Hey, Mito."  Mitsui placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "_Daijobu_ _ne_.  We can do this together.  Win it for her.   Okay?" He said gesturing to the woman at the upper bleachers. 

"You lucky dog, you…! (nudge, nudge)" Ryota teased, "She's a pretty girl alright.  Do your best in this game to keep her from crying, okay.  I'll be assisting you in everyway."  

"Count me in." Kogure volunteered.  "Or should I say…Count us in." he corrected himself as he spoke on behalf of the group. 

"G-Guys…" Yohei was stunned and could not say more.  He was overwhelmed by the team's effort in accomplishing such a charade, putting everything and the game at risk just to please the one fan he might not have in all his life.  _All because of that foolish girl…_  Which reminded him, he never had a good glimpse of her yet.  He diverted his attention to the woman at the upper bleachers.  She's in her late teens (probably 17 to 19), elegantly dressed in a long red-and-white skirt with a matching top.  Her long black hair deepened her eye color yet it perfectly enhanced her fair skin.  A boyish-haired woman was sitting beside her.

Ayumi blushed when she saw him looked at her.  "M-Mito-_kun_…" she unconsciously stood up, revealing more of herself to him.  Everyone turned to look at her towering figure.  

"_Ganbatte_, Yohei!  _GANBATTE_!!!" she shamelessly hollered his name once more.  

Everyone was silent till the gymnasium walls absorbed her echo.

Yohei's face turned white…then purple.  (Her voice kept ringing in his head.)

"_Ike_, Mito!" Ayako broke the silence at Shohoku's bench.  She turned to the freshmen.  "Well don't just sit there!  Give your voices to them!"

"_H-Hai!_"  All of them stood up, "_Ike_, _Ike_, Shohoku!  _Ganbatte_, Mito-_kun_!"

"_IKE_, _IKE_, SHOHOKU!!!  _GANBATTE_, MITO-_KUN_!!!" the crowd followed as they cheer their hearts out.

The players stood in amazement at the crowd's response.  

Mitsui took a deep breath and exhaled.  His adrenalin started to pump through his veins.

"_YOSH_!  _Ikuzo_, Shohoku!" he raised a strong arm and lead the team.

"HAAA!!!"

** Shohoku High, Principal's Office **

"Thank you, sir." Akagi bowed as he stepped out of the office.  (A folder of unfilled documents clipped under his arm and a brown envelope on his right hand.)

_Tokyo University_. (It said on the envelope's front)

He ripped it open and unfolded the paper inside.  He read it as he walked down the hallways of the school building.

_YOSH!  _Akagi muttered to himself after.  His university scholarship was approved.

Grinning, he started to make his way to the gymnasium where the practice game commenced.  He can't wait to break the good news to his best friend Kogure, to his team, to Ayako and to Anzai-_sensei_.

Nothing in this fine day could ever make him mad.  Nothing.

** To be continued… **


	4. Part 4: Madness!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

^_______^ Oi_!_  Many thanks to _lalala_, _fancritic_, _korosu_ (2X), _Calliope_ and _Yoake__-chan_ for the reviews!  I really appreciate it!  Here is (yet) another supplement of the story…and I do hope you will enjoy reading this one, too.  I'm sorry it took me a while to update the fic.  Got a major school project to finish.  _Hay_…I thought it would take me forever to finish this!  

Kisses to all of you, people!!!  Do continue reading!

INX: This is the bulk of the basketball stuff on this fic.

WARNING: A music personality is also featured here.  So, please, PLEASE, don't flame me for that!  Don't say I didn't warn ya… 

^ ^

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Shohoku High, School Hallway **

"_Oi_, have you seen Yohei by any chance for the past hour?" Yuji asked his flabby comrade thoughtfully.  The blond-haired punk, together with Sauichiro and Takamiya***, were on their way to watch Shohoku's practice game with Bijutsu High.

"Nope." Takamiya answered.  "Fuji told me that he missed Psychology class today.  Probably he's hanging out with Hanamichi and the rest of Shohoku again."

Yuji let out a sigh.  "That Yohei.  It's becoming evident that he's been spending time with the basketball team too much.  If he keeps this up, maybe one day, someone might mistook him as a player."

"Don't say such nonsense, Ookuzu!  Anyone can tell that Mito is not the player type.  He may have a good build, but his hands were meant _only_ for street fighting, not for ball playing."  He pointed out rationally.

Yuji laughed, realizing that he couldn't agree more.  "You're absolutely right!  Street fighting _is_ Yohei's only sport after all."

The blinding light greeted them as they slid the gym room door open.  The place was nearly jam-packed.

"OOOO!  Look at all these people!"  Takamiya gaped at the cheering crowd.

"_SOOO!_  Quite unusual for a simple practice game, don't you think?" Yuji seconded.

"Uhh, guys…" Sauichiro blinked and pointed at a familiar face on the court.  "…isn't that…Yohei?"

…

…

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"  Their jaws completely dropped on the floor.

** Shohoku High Gym **

Bijutsu made another steal from Yohei as he was about to make his pass to Ryota Miyagi.

"Hustle!  Hustle!" Kogure called back at Mitsui and followed the players to the offense court.  Ryota ran pass Sakuragi who just went beside their dead beat, slow-running teammate.

"_Oi_, Mito!  What were you doing?!  I told you to pass the ball to me!  Why were you giving it to Ryo-_chin_?!" he yelled at him as they both made their way to the rest of the team.

Panting, he said, "You were heavily guarded, Hanamichi.  What am I supposed to do?"

"_Baka!_  This _tensaii_ can easily elude their weak defense!  How could you have just ignored me like that?!" 

Yohei stopped to catch his breath, his arms held on to his knees for support lifting his heavy upper body.  Sweat trickled from his brow down to his chin.

_Easy now………Easy………_

He was never been subjected to this kind of exhaustion before – the fact that he never _was_ the sporty type of person some people might perceive him to be.  It's true that he had been involved in countless instances where it required him great guts, mean manhandling, minimum thinking, and (absolutely) no running, since he never ever backs out in a rumble.

But street fighting was a different story.

This is basketball – the game for the strong in mind and body.

Fatefully, he's incapable of exercising logic right now since it purged itself out of his system the very moment he set foot on that court.  Much less do something productive for the team instead of just running around unguarded despite the fact that since he entered the game, the ball never left his quivering hands.  Obviously, Shohoku had been deliberately giving him the chance to score a basket.  

…And obviously, Bijutsu High continues to deny his presence in court.

Yohei was beginning to bask at his own futility.  _K-K'so…!_

She was tempted to take back what she just said about _this_ game being an interesting one.  In fifteen minutes of their play, the score remained unchanged for the big men in red.  Ayako stole a glance at Anzai.  The old man looked cool and calm.  His face emotionless as always.  _I trust that you know what you're doing, sensei…  _ She muttered under her breath.  Looking back, the manageress caught a glimpse of Sakuragi.  _That goes the same to you, too, Hanamichi._

Ayumi was up on her feet.  "Don't mind, Yohei!  Take your time!  You can do it!"

Yohei turned to her for the nth time.  She had been faithfully cheering for him for the past minutes now – devoting herself in boosting up his spirit in whatever way she can.  Her pretty eyes were fixed solely on him.

_Stop it please…you don't know what you're making me do…  _Yohei could only wish for the girl to permanently disappear from his sight, taking this nightmare she herself caused with her.  He feared that things just couldn't get any worst than what she had done to him.

"MI - TO!!!" a proverbial voice called him.  

Instantly, his line of sight shifted to his _gundan_ comrades protesting at the gym room entrance. "T-Takamiya…!"  panic strikes  Now he wants to scrape off his red-streaked face and put it beneath his under tights.

"_Ba-ka!_  What the HELL do you think you're doing there playing?!  You're supposed to be outside banging heads with pencil-neck, sissy-faced seniors!" Yuji yelled while holding a fist up in the air.

(SD Big-eared Sakuragi heard the squabble.)    

"Have you degraded yourself with pride, Yohei?!  Do you want people to laugh at you, too?!  Hanamichi is enough shame for the group to carry, but you, playing basketball, is certainly INTOLERABLE!" 

"_I-Iya…!  _sweat drop _…Watashi…Watashi…_"

Sakuragi slid in front of Yohei and butted in before he could explain.  "_Urusai_, Takamiya!  You don't know anything of what is going on here so don't get involved!  You're distracting him!"

"_Iya, urusai, saru!!"_ Takamiya pointed an accusing finger at the redhead.  "This is all your doing!!  What bananas have you been feeding Yohei to make him follow to your footsteps?!"  

"_Nani?!_"

"Don't be naive!  Now quit your brainwashing and give him back his senses!  You've stripped off much of his dignity already!"

(Blue vapor steaming out of Sakuragi's body, his clenched fist up) "_TE-ME-RO BUTA NE!!_  I'll kill you where you stand!"

"Rebound!"  Mitsui yelled.

"Mito! Sakuragi!   Keep your eyes on the ball!" Ryota ordered as they began to make a move towards the frontcourt.

Dejectedly, the ball was hastily retrieved by Bijutsu's center in no time and began his offense against Shohoku.

"_H-Hora!_"

Yohei marked the player in possession and ran after him, skidding pass the other offense players.  They were in for another fast break.

Satoru's knees was up on her chest as she sat there and watched _the ace_ ran after the ball, nervously chewing on her polished thumbnail while ardent Ayumi was stupefied and agape at the sight of what might be another successful basket.

_This is hopeless…_She masticated some more.  (In no time, she would be leaving the gym with bleeding fingers.)

"That Mito guy is nothing.  I thought he was Shohoku's best player like we were told."  

She cringed upon overhearing a mock from an outsider/spectator behind her.

"I knew he was a fraud.  We shouldn't have taken Rukawa's word for it." Another interjected.

"Will someone just take that guy off the court and let the _REAL_ players do the game?  This is getting boring…" The other yawned and rubbed his sleepy eye.

A red beam passed through Satoru's temples.

(SD Devil-eyed Satoru overshadows the three teenagers, dark aura emanating from her being)  "ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU WILL GET A ONE-WAY TICKET TO NEVERLAND AND STAY WITH MICHAEL JACKSON FOR THE REST OF YOUR PITIFUL, TEENAGE LIVES!!"

The students – all young with smooth and flawless rosy-white skin, obviously fresh from puberty – were petrified at the sudden thought of what that hideous woman just said…and the countless possibilities of what the King Of Pop would do to them if they do meet.  _MA-MASAKA!_

Satoru diverted her attention back at the game.  Back at Mito Yohei.  She can't believe she just defended that _do'ahou_.  

_Why?_  Her hands curled up into a ball.  The sight of him made her fists quake uncontrollably.  _Why are you doing this?!_  _Why do you go on playing?!  You're a nobody, for God's sake…!_

Satoru stared at the girl beside her.  She appeared to be more fatigue than any other player in court and undeniably restless.  Yet in spite of everything, her auburn eyes still burned with hope.  It always does.

_Is it because of her?  Is it because of…Ayumi?_  

She immediately shook the thought off her head_.  Impossible!  No man is self-sacrificing enough to compromise their egos by making a big fool of themselves just to give a girl what she wanted so much in life to see and experience…likewise saving her from total humiliation she put herself into.  Just who the hell do you think you are, __Mito__ Yohei?  Her knight in shining __armor__?  _She grunted, feeling a little sorry for him and was quite annoyed about that.  _Well, you're not a hero, pal.  Not now.  Not ever._

Yohei attempted to tap the ball away from the center's hand as he dribbled.  A steal is all he could think off for now, though he had no idea how it was properly done.  He saw the player glare at him with a crooked face.  That look reminded him so much of Mitsui's friend Tetsuo – big and bad; but Yohei never stands down to any man without a good fight.

"Out of my way, you insignificant prick!  Don't ever think you can match with me!"  He made an enormous leap on one foot and raised an arm over Yohei's shrunken figure.  Everyone was amazed at that man's leg power that he nearly reached two meters up.

However, their reaction to Bijutsu's center was nothing compared when _the nobody_ advanced toward him and fearlessly leaped for a block.

"YOHEI!"

Ayumi gasped, holding both hands over her mouth.  Ayako stood in horror.  The freshmen were stunned.  Anzai praised his unpredictable display of audacity.  Rukawa barely moved.  Satoru was speechless.

"I told you to get OUT of my way!" the player roared and forced the ball in the hoop, adding another two points by a powerful slam-dunk.

Yohei, unable to resist the force of the center's huge body, plummeted on the ground (left side first) with a loud thud.

The gym fell silent.  All Shohoku players scampered towards the still figure on the floor.

"Mito! _D-Daijoka_…?" Kogure asked worriedly.  They were all taken aback when he lively sprung up on his feet as if nothing had happened.  For a moment he was rubbing his left ribs, then managed a weak smile and gave his _sempai a reassuring thumbs-up.  "I'm okay."_

"OOOOH!  Did you see that?!"  the crowd once again blared out.

"He's resilient!"

"He's one of Sakuragi's legions, no doubt!"

"_Su-goi!!_  Yohei-_kun zekkocho!!_"

A whistle was heard.  "Defensive foul…Red Number Zero!" the referee declared.

Bijutsu fans cheered.  The team was granted another shot.  (Background: Sauichiro screening Yuji and Takamiya in getting to the court to kick that Bijutsu player's ass.) 

"One shot!" the referee announced and gave the ball to the player.  It took him four long seconds to steady his hands, distance his feet and check his posture before making a successful free throw shot.  No doubt, he exhibited a beautiful form.

The crowd cheered once more.  Now it's Shohoku's turn.

Confusion painted Satoru's face after being awed by that man who just put up with his opponent's huge physique, knowing that he should have cowered instead (like she expected him to) but did what he had to do anyway.  All for Ayumi.  All for someone he didn't know.

_I…I don't believe this…_She looked at the girl beside her once more.  Teary-eyed Ayumi continued to watch over her beloved player, now more worried than ever.  Satoru's heart cracked.  _Oh, come on!  Give me a break!  You're taking this too seriously!  Don't you know that he's a __phony__, a hoax, a put-up job – whatever you call it – he's unreal!  Can't you see?!_  (She sure would looooooove to say those words right in front of her dear friend's face.  But recounting the past seven years they've spent together since grade school, Satoru vowed to herself to be the last person in the world to ever break this stupid girl's big, big heart.)

_…But was it all just that?  Was it all just __pretense__?_

She began to ask herself as she watched the men in white fall back for defense.  Satoru gazed down at Yohei who was still recovering from the bad fall.__

_I'd like to believe that though, but was it worth all your trouble?  Was it worth all your…pain?  _Mixed emotions of pity, hate, concern, and fear started to stir up more perplexity in her.  Her temples began to throb.  

She was torn – from loyalty and friendship…to nearly liking that bastard.

_This is all too much for me to take…!  I need to get out of here.  I've GOT to get out of here!_

She stiffly stood up, doing her best not to rouse an unusual reaction on the girl beside her.

"What's wrong, Ishii?  Where are you going?"  Ayumi blinked at her innocently.

She cringed.  "O-HOHOHO!!  Why I'm just going to the bathroom, ~* Ayumi dear* ~.  I hope you won't mind…!"    She said, sounding and looking more carefree than usual.  "You know all this excitement is just _killing_ me and I can't help but get…tingly all of a sudden! big smile _(Lame excuse, but it'll do.)_  Oh, I'm just _dying_ to see what will happen next!  I'm telling you now, it wouldn't get anymore _dead _thrilling than this!  But in the meantime, I'll just…I'll just…umm, empty my bladder! (_Yeah, that's it!_)  bigger smile ~* Be back in a jiffy! *~" She feigned her jolly reaction as she sashayed her way out of the aligned seats, up the staircase and out the bleacher entrance.  Just as the door shut behind her, she ran as fast as she could down the empty hallway.

Then she slowed down when she felt grief starting to engulf her.

_I'm so sorry, Ayumi.  I really am…but this is beyond my control._  She pressed her cold hands against her pounding chest.  _There is nothing more I can do to help you get out of this mess.  I guess…all I can do now is pray for some miracle to happen…to end all this foolishness and stop the hurting that __Mito__ Yohei have already caused you…_

Just as she passed by a flight of stairs leading to the upper floors of the school building, a massive creature caught her attention as he took one rung at a time down the steps and towards the gymnasium entrance.  He was smiling.

Satoru stopped and blinked at him, oblivious of who he is.  _What is a gorilla doing here on the loose anyway?_

"Mito!"  Mitsui passed him the ball from the outside lane.  "Don't look down now, okay.  I think you could do better in offensive play than defense.  My only advice to you is…be creative."

"Creative?"

"Yeah, use your imagination a little.  It will really help a great deal." He added then gave him a thumbs-up.

"Mitsui-_san_…" Yohei stared at the former MVP as he rejoined the others at the end court.

_Be creative…Use your imagination a little…_  The words kept coming back.  _…Do as you're told…Win it for her…Keep her from crying…Make her happy…_

He looked her up at the bleachers.  _Do it for your fan! _ Sakuragi's words began to echo in his mind again, then he heard her voice.  _Ganbatte, Yohei!  GANBATTE!!!_

He looked at his team mates, at Ayako, at the freshmen (He thought of their support…); he turned to Rukawa (He thought of his sacrifice…); he turned to Anza-_sensei_, the old man giving him a little nod (He thought of his trust…).  Yohei smiled.  "I understand." He muttered.  He slowly dribbled his way towards the clashing Shohoku and Bijutsu players.  _Okay, __Mito__, there's nothing to be afraid of.  Stay calm.  _He took deep breaths as he approach nearer.  _Believe… you can be like all of them.  Just do exactly what they're good at…_

_…_

_That's it!_   

Yohei imagined himself in each Shohoku player's shoes.  Then he began to take long, quick strides.

"He's going straight for the basket!" a spectator stood from his seat, yelling.  They all turned to see _the ace_ doing a fast break.

Bijutsu's huge center just made a mock attempt on blocking his way.  "Go away, pest!"

Seeing an opportunity, he ignored the scorn and took advantage of his opponent's reckless behavior.  "Dash like Miyagi!"  He took two steps forward stopping directly in front of that man, then he did a complete 360 pivot with his right foot as he made a precise hand pass, switching from one side to the other.

**"ELUDED!"**

The center's jaw sank on the floor.  "_Nani?!"_  He seems to read Yohei's thoughts when that man's stern eyes met with his boggled ones.  _You're forgetting something, you big baboon.  I'm wearing Shohoku's jersey, too.  So don't get puffed up easily._

The crowd screamed wildly.

"OOOOH! He's fast!" 

"Just like Miyagi-_san_!!!"  

"It's about time the ace made a move!"

"Mito, FIGHT!"

The Ryonan students gasped.  Anzai gaily chuckled in delight.  Ayako nearly swallowed her tongue.  Rukawa was slightly taken aback.  The remaining _gundan_ where mouth-opened at the unexpected change in Yohei's actions.  Ayumi could feel her smile curve up to her ears.  The rest of the players just stood there frozen.

"Ah…I see that he's been taking note of Shohoku's movements right from the start."  The old man muttered, addressing to Ayako.

"_Sensei?_"

"It shows in the way he eluded that player's huge body.  He moved…almost exactly like Miyagi-_kun_ against him." Anzai began to picture his point guard made the exact same pivot turn against Hanamichi in one of their training sessions.  He adjusted his spectacles and smiled at his lovely manageress.  "Who would have thought that such a keen observer would be Yohei?  Besides, he had always been with the team as a spectator after all, don't you think?"

She thought more about it as she kept her eye at the game.  Shohoku's new cager, free from defense, sketchily dribbled his way through and positioned himself beyond the three-point lane.

Ayako gasped.  _Could it be…!_  The thought of it made the hair behind her neck stand.

"STOP HIM!" Bijutsu's _sensei_ brought all the players back to their senses.

Yohei closed his feet together, concentrated and steadied his now clammy hands.  "Shoot like Mitsui!"  He crouched his knees, aimed at the goal and let go of the basketball when he jumped.  It was a successful toss.

The ball hit the far side of the ring.

"Miss like Sakuragi…!"  (SD Yohei losing his balance)  

Hanamichi came for the rebound.  "MITO!" he yelled as he retrieved the ball and passed it back to him.  "_Mo ikkai!_"

Now two Bijutsu players began to swarm around Yohei.  He definitely caught their attention this time.

"Pass!"  Kogure came from behind.  He gave him the ball.  The players eventually got off his back and started to swarm around the _megane_.  Without much of a choice, the senior made a return pass.  Yohei was once again in possession when another guarded him one-on-one.  He stretched an arm to secure himself as he dribbled, waiting for a good chance to go for the goal.  

Ayako can't help but notice Yohei's unbelievable control over the ball.  It may be a little awkward looking but he's doing it just fine.  Even his stance, his defensive stance in guarding the ball, was quite exemplary…for someone who had no knowledge of basketball basics…for someone who had not played in a court before.

"Watch the foot!  Watch the foot!"  The _gundan_ yelled in unison when the ball almost hit Yohei's toes everytime it bounced from the floor. 

Yohei pushed his way under the hoop.  He leaped and held the ball up, attempting to do Sakuragi's easy but effective "common shot".  Out of nowhere came Bijutsu's center and swatted the ball off his hand in great force that sent him down on the floor for the second time.  He immediately recovered, not minding the swell on his butt, and scampered to get the ball before it went out of bounds.  He almost played tug-of-war with that player as they both struggled on the floor.  The ball rolled.   Yohei slid on the newly polished hardwood and reached out.  It was too late to retrieve it.

A whistle was heard. 

Now Yohei found himself staring at a size twelve, white Converse shoes worn by a towering 197 cm figure right in front of him.

He looked up.  The man doesn't seem to see him at his feet.

Hanamichi turned into an albino white – and so does everyone else who knew and was involved in the big fix, excluding Anzai-_sensei_.

"G-GO-GORI!!!"

Akagi blinked when he could only count four red stone-faced players in court.  "_Nani?_"  He turned to Shohoku's corner and saw Kaede Rukawa, stone-faced as well, warming the benches as the _kitsune_ stared back at him with that foxy expression of his.  His brow twitched.  The captain didn't expect to see his ace player sitting around and doing nothing in a game.  Akagi faced up and saw the unnerving fifteen-point gap between Bijutsu High and Shohoku High, with Bijutsu leading.  He unconsciously looked down on his feet and saw Yohei, wearing Shohoku's rag jersey (that had been hidden in the locker room before he was a freshman) with the name MITO poorly stitched at its back, smiling at him.

Capt. Takenori Akagi, a gentle giant by nature and a devil's worst nightmare if angered, was furious beyond furious.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!?!?"  **

** To be continued…**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

*** I have used the name Takamiya in this part of the fic instead of Anozumi (like what I saw in one site).  I think it's more appropriate; and besides, Takamiya _is_ the name used in the series.  Oh well…(shrug)

* Charity line is the same as a free throw line.  ~* ^_^ *~

********************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Part 5: He Exits.

** Streets of Kanagawa, A Ramen Store **

"_Arigato Gozaimasu!_"  Satoru gladly thanked the old woman after serving her a steaming bowl of hot ramen on her platter.  

The plump woman laughed.  "_Dozo oraku ni.  Kocha ikaga desu ka?"_

"_Kekko desu!  Domo!_"  She responded, looking more grateful.  The woman left her to get some tea.

All that thinking about Ayumi and Yohei, not to mention, all the running around she did to get herself out of Shohoku High made her remember that she never had lunch today and that she was very hungry.  The scent of her favorite dish led her to this old fashioned, mobile eatery that usually appears at night.  They say these ramen stores serve the best ramen noodles in Japan.  Until now, she never doubted that rumor.

Satoru picked up her chopsticks and split it into two.  "_Itadakimasu!_"  As she was rubbing it together, a black Rolls Royce inconspicuous parked behind her. 

She stared to dig in.

"_Omatase shimashita_."  The woman pardoned for keeping her customer waiting as she returned with a small tea set. Her small eyes caught sight of three men dressed in black as they slowly come out of the elegant car and started to approach them.   "_O!  Konbanwa!  Nani ni shimasho?_"

The men ignored the question and proceeded to take their seats.  Satoru's ramen was still hanging from her mouth when she turned and saw one of them sit by her left side, the other on her right side and the last, the one in trench coat, stood at her back.  The men in black had her cornered.

_Oh…SHIT!  I totally forgot all about them!_

The man behind her spoke first.  "Good evening, Miss Satoru.  Wonderful night, isn't it?  Hardly a perfect time for a girl to be sauntering alone, don't you think?"

Satoru painfully swallowed her noodles whole without chewing it and set the bowl and chopsticks down.  She just bowed her head in silence.

The man turned from side to side, looking for someone.  "Where's Miss Ayumi?" 

** Shohoku High Gym **

Akagi couldn't contain his rage any longer.  He was oblivious to even notice that he had already crumpled beyond recognition what looked like a brown envelope on his hand containing the good news about his scholarship approval.  That good news melted out of his thoughts.  Out of his system.  All his body could feel right now is numbness and an indescribable lust for blood.  He was panting heavily, not from exhaustion, but from keeping himself from growling and wrecking havoc in the middle of a game.

He wanted to kill someone.  In any minute now, he certainly would.

"Gori, wait!  I-I can explain!"  (SD) Hanamichi was frantically waving his hands in front of his captain's face to get his deadly glare off that stock-still player in rags still lying on the floor, too petrified to even breathe.

Panic was in everyone's faces when Akagi's brute arm (blood vessels popping out of his veins) picked up Yohei, fear-frozen, from the floor by the collar like a cat.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT A **COCKROACH IS DOING IN MY COURT?! Yohei gasped then fainted **AYAKO!**" he bellowed angrily at their manageress.  Magically, she was nowhere in sight.  (A few minutes earlier, Rukawa just saw her slither off her seat after catching a glimpse on their captain's recognizable shadow on the gym room entrance.  She knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight so she left unnoticed.  Wise choice. ^_~)**

(SD) Kogure slid in front of the _gori_ and started to explain.  "Akagi, calm down…this situation is under control…" 

(SD Akagi kicked Yohei off the court like a soccer ball)

"…A-Anzai-_sensei_ approved of the plan.  We have his consent..."

(SD) Akagi slid beside the old man who sat smiling beside Rukawa, unmindful of his captain's anger.  "_Sensei_, please tell me it isn't true!  How could you have permitted such a thing!!?"

"Ho!  Ho!  Ho!  Ho!" was the only reply he got from him.

"…You see, Akagi, Sakuragi came up with an idea that if we –"

"**SA-KU-RA-GI!!!!**"  (Background: The furnace of hell behind Akagi)

The captain stomped his way to the redhead and continuously whacked him on the head with his monkey punches.

(SD Rukawa puffed a cloud of air and shrugged)  "_Oya, oya…_"

"_I-Itaii_, Gori…!"  Countless pink lumps were on his head.  "I-I can explain…!"  

"_AHO BAKERO!_ WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?  HOW COULD YOU FOOL AROUND AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?!!!  _BAKA ME!!"_

(Clonk!)

"_Itaii!!_"

Anzai stood up and approached the two players.  "Akagi-_kun_," he placed a hand on the big man's shoulder, "get a hold of yourself.  She's watching."  He nodded towards the upper bleachers. 

Ayumi sat in bewilderment of the sudden commotion brought about by the appearance of that huge man whom she believed to be Shohoku's captain after overhearing what the spectator in front of her said.  She felt him staring at her, too.

Akagi's temper began to cease the longer he looked at her innocent face.  He had seen her before…Yes!  It was on TV! …But couldn't quite remember when and on what occasion.  He stopped hitting Sakuragi.

"Takenori," the _megane_ went beside him and said, "all is for the good of something."   

Akagi snorted at his best friend, still indignant of what just happened.  "Some vice-captain you are…" He began to make his way towards Bijutsu's bench and faced their _sensei_.  With all the regret he could muster, he went down on both knees and bowed his head like a slave on the foot of his master.  The _sensei_ and the entire team stared at him wide-eyed.  

Shohoku was shock-silent.

"I'm so sorry for all of the trouble, _sensei_.  My team is reckless and should be punished for what they have done.  But for now, I ask you not to look down on us.  We still have our pride and self-respect to keep."  He stood up and looked the old man straight in the eye, "We still have a game to win."

Bijutsu's _sensei_ smirked at him in amusement.  "Still can't help but be cheeky, eh, Akagi-kun?  Well…no offense taken on why your team had to put that incapable Mito guy in court to face my boys.  Let's just see if you can still cut our fifteen-point lead in less than three minutes, shall we?"

Akagi looked up at the scoreboard timer: two minutes and forty-seven seconds, to be exact.  He said nothing and went back to Shohoku's bench.  "Get spunky, guys.  The real game is just about to begin."

Yohei sat on the corner speechless and in a daze.  His mind adrift as he stared blankly at Hanamichi's old rubber shoes that he was wearing.  His career of being a basketball cager for the day is over.  But quite honestly, he enjoyed it.  His body ached though, but never regretted a single second of ever stepping in the court with his friends who are in full support of him.  Dejectedly, he just realized that he didn't execute all of Shohoku's good moves in his play.  He never had the chance to try Akagi's Flyswatter yet.

"Mito," Akagi approached him, "I've heard about your imitation play awhile back.  They say you were good."

Yohei languidly blinked at him.

"However, (SD Gori making a point) there is one particular move I _don't_ want you to imitate."

(SD Chibi-Yohei)  "_Na-Nani?_"

"SNOOZE LIKE RUKAWA.  Now make yourself useful and start warming the benches!"

The remaining minutes of game play seemed like a cry to heaven for Bijutsu.  Now that Mainstay Captain Akagi Takenori and Super Rookie Rukawa Kaede were back in court, Shohoku was more powerful than ever.  They did not only cut the lead in less that two minutes, but they also reversed the situation entirely.  At the last second, the score was a whopping 93 to 81, in favor of the big men in red.

** 8:00 pm **

Almost two hours later, the gymnasium was as deserted as it was before the practice game started.  The hardwood floor had been mopped clean by the freshmen; the rubber balls have been wiped off from sweat and are now stacked neatly in its bin just beside the gym room entrance.  Lights were out.  The place was locked.  However, the day's excitement remained lingering inside the four walls of Shohoku's battleground.

After an exchange of thanks and gratitude between players and coaches, the winning team hit the showers together and eventually left the place together…for the first time.  In the sudden absence of their manageress, Anzai-_sensei_ was there to accompany them as they made their way out of the school and into the young, starry night.

No one had said a word about anything the whole time.

Yohei, with the rest of Shohoku, gasped at the sight of the familiar woman while she stood there waiting beside the institution's main entrance.  When she saw them approaching, she immediately straightened her back and stiffly placed her hands beside her.

Still, no one reacted.  Yet their thoughts were almost loud enough to be heard.  _Had she been there all this time?_

They halted when she advanced toward Yohei.  The white-laced hanky still on her hand.

"_A-Anou_…" she was terribly blushing once more as she looked at him with sparkling auburn eyes that now resembles more like crimson fire in the gloom, "I just want to congratulate Shohoku for winning the game.  Every one of you did a splendid job.  You, Mito-_kun_, most especially.  It's just sad, though…that they had to pull you out of the game in the last minute…"

Mitsui and Miyagi exchanged odd glances.  Akagi's left brow rose.

She flashed her most charming smile at the rest of the players.  "It's a miracle that you guys still managed to win without Yohei.  I know it was a gamble to lose an ace player in court but you held on.  I hope you'd keep it up coz I really admire your fighting spirit."

Yohei was beginning to (literally) liquefy from where he stood.

Akagi glared at the girl dreadfully.  _Temper, Takenori…temper…_

Kogure coughed and adjusted his glasses, doing his best not to reveal the smile on his face.  

Rukawa muttered a _do'ahou_ under his breath.  

Anzai just let out a soft chuckle.

Sakuragi didn't know what to react at first.  But after hearing what that clown woman just said, he smiled.  He found it really sweet of that girl to say such.  Now the more he wanted her for Yohei.

"_Oi_."  The redhead hooked an arm around his best friend's neck.  "I think you should walk her home.  It's getting late and it'll be dangerous to leave her alone in the streets." 

"_N-Nandato?!_"

She was wide-eyed herself, obviously more shocked than he is.

"Oh…no!"  Yohei shook his head violently.  "Not this time, Hanamichi!  I've had enough trouble from you in one day!"

Sakuragi obscurely tightened his headlock on Yohei, suffocating him.  "There's no need to worry now, miss."  He said, addressing the girl in his usual serious tone.  Yohei was kicking his way out of arm's-grip.  "Shohoku's number 1 player will be here to take care of you till you get home safely.  I assure you that."  Shohoku team sweatdropped at the sight of the poor man's useless struggle.

Pink tainted her face once again.  She thanked the redhead for his offer on behalf of Yohei.  It was all she could say.

Hanamichi let go when all of them began to leave, with Rukawa leading.  As they took the other route, Mitsui gave Yohei a quick shove from behind.  He nearly bumped the girl at that.

"M-Miccy…!" he turned to look at him.

"No need to worry, ace.  You did a good job awhile back.  I'm sure you can handle this one." The former MVP smiled, bid a farewell and walked alongside Ryota.  The shorter man just winked.

Akagi looked back when he noticed Anzai-_sensei_'s absence beside him.  There, he saw the old man move towards the girl and gave her a respectable bow.  He had never seen him give someone such a high regard before.  Even Yohei noticed this and it's unmistakable in the way he looked at their coach.

"Let's go, Akagi-_kun_." 

His eyes followed the old man after he went pass him.  "Oh, uhh…by the way, Mito," the captain turned for the last time, grinning, "I'll be seeing you at practice tomorrow.  Same time, okay."

Yohei was taken aback, realizing that the _gori_ just decided to play along._  Oh no…not him too…!_

"Don't worry, Captain!  He'll be there!  I promise!"  The girl waved her hanky in the air and answered as if he was speaking to her.

Yohei hanged his head and let out a long, deep sigh.

** To be continued… **

A/N: Last chapter will be up next…

        R & R please, please, please…!  Thank you! ^_^


	6. Part 6: He Came, He Saw

Hello, **Avid Reader**. :)

I wouldn't be surprised if you have no idea what this _Slam Dunk_ fanfic is all about, why you are reading this now, or who I am. For starters, I am what you call a dinosaur at this side of fandom, and this story is as old as my FFNet existence as _Lain_. If I'm not mistaken, this fic is one of SD's first 1,000 entries out of the 10,000+ entries we now have to date. Yep, this story is _that_ old.

'm happy to finally give you Chapter 6, the final supplement of **The SiXth Man**. I've been putting off the chapter for ages due to (you guessed it) procrastination for waiting for the perfect time for inspiration to come before writing the speech which is part of the ending. I realized that I don't have to wait for the muse to come before I start writing. More often than not, I should pay the muse a visit. This means _making time _— because time that is perfect is only of God.

I'm deeply sorry for the avid readers who have given up the wait a long time ago. I am only to blame for that. At any rate, I am posting the last chapter now to officially end the story and make way for my other writings. Giving this fic the closure it finally deserves is a small but sure step in fulfilling my vow of doing/continuing all my written and yet-unwritten stories. Besides, at the end of the day, all "unfinished businesses" need to be settled one way or another.

I'm not expecting any reviews for this since I have unknowingly stripped the story that credit a long time ago, but if you feel like there is something you, dear reader, would like to tell me about the story, then please feel free to post it in the review section or send me a PM. Note, though, that I have only added the speech section of this chapter and did not as much dare touch the previous chapters. It's a personal decision to keep everything as is that I hope you, dear reader, wouldn't mind.

Again, my apologies to you. My regret for not finishing this sooner is a lesson for me.

Thank you very much and have a pleasant day ahead!

All the best,

**Hannah** (formerly known as Lain)

* * *

As they walk alongside each other at down town Kanagawa, Yohei couldn't hide his purple-blushed face from Shohoku students' prying eyes on them, especially at the girl wrapped around his arm whom they've immediately recognized as the holler woman from the game. Two already waved at them teasingly — big, fake smiles plastered on their faces. A bevy of girls from his History class were in a restaurant that time when they saw him and the girl through the glass window and giggled as they exchange whispers. Other spectators from the game follow glances, too.

Oddly enough, even non-spectators of the game seem to familiarize the girl beside him as they passed by.

Yohei sighed. "_Anou_…I think we should have taken the longer route to the train station instead. It's a good 30-minute walk but at least there would be less people looking at us." he muttered, sounding a little agitated after feeling the uneasy weight of their stares not leaving his back.

She looked at him and smiled. Now that she was this close, he found here rather cute. "Oh, don't mind them, Yohei, they're just curious. You should be pleased that these people recognize you until here. Besides, you're Shohoku's top cager, remember?"

Yohei sighed once more. _There she goes again with that basketball thing._ He slapped a palm on his forehead. "Look, miss, I-I really want to tell you something—"

"I'm very happy now, Yohei. Really, I am. My gratitude and thanks to you. I mean, you have no idea how much you have done for me today."

"Huh?"

The girl said, "You know, this was my first time to see a live basketball game. And it was also my first time to see you play in court, too. Honestly, you did pretty well. The crowd cheered and spoke highly of your great speed and tenacity against that scary Bijutsu player. Compared to him, even I would have thought that you wouldn't stand a chance. But I knew better than give up on you just because your opponent looks a lot bigger and more powerful. No. I never doubted you one bit, so I blared a little louder. I know and I _feel_ that you would be able to pull it off somehow…and you did! It was dramatic!" They stopped walking. She looked straight at Yohei's blue eyes and smiled lovingly. "You surely showed him whose boss." She tiptoed and gave him a long, gentle kiss on the cheek. The sweet perfume on her hair lingered in his nose. "Thank you, Mito Yohei. You will always be my favorite."

Yohei could have uttered her name if he only knew what it was. The sincerity in her words simply moved him, and he couldn't be more gratified than to kiss her back. If only he could.

Her smell, her smile, her face — a dream — all was slowly taking effect on him.

Yohei smiled back and said. "What did you say your name was?"

"Please call me Ayumi. I have a weird first name but let us not talk about that." She giggled.

_Ah, Ayumi_, his eyes shone with captivation, _what a lovely name._

A cold and painful thought dropped on him like ice water, making him remember who she is and who he was supposed to be: she is a Shohoku basketball fanatic; he is a nobody.

Yohei knew all too well that what transpired that day was nothing more than a big make-believe imprudently meant only to impress this particular girl carrying a white-laced hanky from the upper bleachers. Nothing more. Now he felt it was his entire responsibility to make her face the truth — the truth that he and the others had conspired to alter.

As his stare descended from her eyes to the pavement they were standing on, he was wishing, not that Ayumi may know nothing about the big fix, but he wished that a certain Ace Player Number Zero named Mito Yohei really does exist in Shohoku's basketball league. That way, he wouldn't have to tell her about the charade. That way, he wouldn't have to upset anyone. That way, he wouldn't have to tell her how sorry he was for making a big fool out of her.

Yohei managed a weak smile despite a glum face. "Thank you very much, Ayumi-_san_. You have made me a dream…" he began, "…but I…I am not who you think I am."

Just as the words rushed out of his mouth, he felt his heart skipped a guilty beat. _Thud._

The girl looked at him strangely as if he said something utterly stupid. "What do you mean?"

Yohei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Little did she know that he was already having second thoughts of spilling out everything.

_Shit. Damn it._

It would have been easier for him if she had not made him feel special.

"Listen, Ayumi," He reluctantly moved closer, placing both hands on each of Ayumi's slender shoulders and looked her in the eyes with all sincerity. "You have made a terrible mistake about me. I am _not_ Shohoku's ace player. I'm…I'm not even a member of the basketball team. And I will never be."

_Thud. Thud._

Ayumi shook her head lightly. "I-I think you're confusing me. What are you saying, Yohei?"

Yohei made an unconscious gulp. "I'm so sorry, Ayumi-_san_. It's not my intention or Sakuragi's or the team's intention to deceive you, but it is the truth. You have to believe me. Everything you saw in that game was all…was all…" He bit his tongue, momentarily silencing himself as he rummaged for the perfect word in his head before saying it, "…a fraud."

Ayumi's eyes widened. She looked bewildered.

"You see," Yohei continued, "being a girl's object of affection has never happened to me before. But after hearing you yell my name from the upper bleachers, Hanamichi saw it as an opportunity and dressed me up in uniform rags as a player. Somehow, he — I don't know — somehow…he knew what you wanted. So he set everything up to make me play."

Ayumi was silent. She blinked the sting off her eyes when tears started to well up. His words were just starting to sink in to her system; nevertheless, her heart was already shattering before she could make sense out of everything he said.

"…Then…w-wh-who are you…?" she managed to verbalize at last, trying hard to keep the shaky tone off her voice and to still herself from shuddering at the same time.

He let go of her. The grief in his face says it all: he is more heartbroken seeing her this way than she is. Nonetheless, Yohei forced himself to gain his calm, impassive look. "My name is Mito Yohei, a freshman of class 1-7 of Shohoku High School, known delinquent in these streets because of my involvement in street brawls since junior high, a confidant to the prefecture's Number One Rebounder, Hanamichi Sakuragi, and a good ally and fan of the Shohoku-Kanagawa Basketball Team." He offered his hand to her. "Pleased to meet you."

Her stare never left his eyes as a tear broke. She couldn't say anything anymore but two words, "You lie." At that she backed a step away from him then turned on her heels.

"Wait!" Yohei immediately grabbed her by the hand just as she was about to leave. She was struggling.

"Let go of me! I don't want to talk to you anymore, you lying…_cheat! _"

"Please. Don't hate me."

"LET GO!" With all her anger, she shoved him aside and into another couple's backs.

"Ayumi-_san!_"

She didn't turn back but went on her way. Alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Moonlit tear trailed behind her as she scampered back to where they came. No one was there anymore to pry. They magically disappeared into thin air like ghosts and left her lonesome with anguish.

Or was it just her? She can't tell. She was so focused on getting as far away as possible that all she could see were streaks of light from the corners of her eyes. No street signs, no buildings, no faces, no people. Ayumi heard someone call to her from behind. The voice seemed to inch closer every time it speaks her name. _Was he following me?_

She shut her eyes. The pain was too overwhelming for her to even think. What she needed right now was someone to cry it out to. _Oh Ishii, where are you?_

Now that her best friend's name was mentioned, probably she was still left in the gymnasium looking for her after going to the bathroom. Satoru might be worried-sick by now after finding no one there when she returned. She shut her eyes tighter.

_Ishii… Ishii… please, help me!_

As Yohei ran after her, he heard tires screeching then saw a black Rolls Royce appear from the opposite intersection trying to run him down in great speed. Wide-eyed, Yohei managed to stop and jump just as the car was about to hit him.

Ayumi turned upon hearing the noise. She gasped at the site of him in mid-air. "YOHEI!"

Yohei's back crashed on the car's windshield nearly breaking it open. When the vehicle halted, his body came rolling down its hood and onto the concrete pavement of the intersection. Blood seem to have rushed out of Ayumi's face.

"YO-HEI!" She called again and ran towards the man who was slowly trying to get his arms to move. She knelt beside him. "_D-Daijoka,_ Yohei? Yohei!" She lightly shook him for response.

"W-What…the hell do they…think they're doing?" He muttered to himself as he pushed his body off the sidewalk. Ayumi placed his arm around her shoulders and helped him rose to his feet. Yohei turned to look at the girl's worried eyes and smiled. He was glad nothing happened to her. "Don't worry. I'm…I'm alright."

Passer bys stopped to speculate about what looked like an accident.

All doors of the Rolls Royce swung open and one by one, men dressed in black business suits started to get out. Upon seeing them, Ayumi's jaw dropped open.

The last one to step out of the car seems to be the leader of the pack: a sleek-haired, mean-looking man wearing square-shaped glasses and clothed in a full ebony trench coat. He doesn't look very happy seeing her — with Yohei or with anyone else, for that matter.

Yohei willed himself to straighten his back. The way he positioned his hands in defence was almost a natural reaction to scumbags like them. "Do you know these people, Ayumi?" he asked as he approximate their number looking from side to side.

She merely nodded.

Another car of its kind parked behind the first one. Five more men added the four.

He turned to her, not even surprised. "Why didn't you tell me that a mob was after you?" His voice was casual, like it always is, in hectic encounters. But behind those concerned eyes, Ayumi could tell that he's in rage, primarily for threatening his life, and now for threatening hers.

Satoru's head poked out from the first car's back seat window.

"I-Ishii!"

"I'm so sorry, Ayumi. They got to me first…!" (SD Satoru with boggle puppy eyes and crying) She was in cuffs.

The leader turned to Ishii then back to them. "Forgive us for looking cruel but that is what Miss Satoru gets for being very uncooperative in telling us of your whereabouts. I hope you understand." He said in a firm, no remorse voice. He cocked his head forward to have a better view of her and Yohei. "Come, Miss Ayumi. It's

getting late." Without much more to say, he nodded to two of his hooligans to fetch her.

Ayumi bowed her head in complete surrender as she waited for them to take her away. It's time for her to leave this nightmare behind and be in solitary confinement once again, probably for the rest of her life. Personally, she preferred it that way now than lasting another second in misery.

"Let's go, ma'am. This way, please." One of the two men grabbed hold of her arm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He thought he heard his nerve broke.

Yohei's fist suddenly landed on that man's face breaking his nose and, eventually, the dark glasses he was wearing. Two immediately aided their comrade. But they, too, were no match for the high school freshman who single-handedly swept them off their feet in an instant. Yohei got up, primly dusted his clothes and wiped the blood marks off his knuckles then boldly stepped in front of Ayumi. "You can't have her, you hear me? Dare you touch her again," he glared, "I'll kill you myself." No one, not even the _gundan_, had seen him this seriously ruthless.

The man in trench coat didn't react. Shock paralyzed Ayumi completely.

"_**BA**_**-**_**KE**_**-**_**RO!**_" The woman from the car named Satoru screamed on top of her lungs. "How could you still be playing hero-of-the-game at a time like this? You have no idea who the hell you're dealing with, you idiot!"

Yohei ignored her. "I don't know what you people want with Ayumi, but a friend of mine assured her that I would take care of her until she safely arrives home." He addressed the mob boss, "You can't just have her easily…without getting through me."

There was a long silence between parties. The man's square spectacles glistened when he looked up at last. "Very well." He said casually.

Without his command, the men in black instinctively armed themselves with guns and aimed accurately at Yohei's head.

"_M-Masaka?!_"

Spectators started to scream and run away from the scene where a student was about to be ambushed by gangsters. One student who knew Mito Yohei was blocked by one of the henchmen when he attempted to call for help, "There is no need to contact the police, son," he said. "Everything is under control."

The mob leader started to approach the two as he pulled a long-barrel calibre pistol concealed underneath his trench coat and directed the nozzle in between Yohei's eyes at point blank.

Satoru gasped, covering her mouth.

"Resistance and foolish valour will do you no good. Mind you, sir, that we _will_ take Miss Ayumi by all means necessary," He leered at him smugly. "Even if it meant killing you right here where you stand."

Cold sweat broke at the back of Yohei's neck and temples. His body began to tremble with vexation. _Bastard! _He muttered a curse on that man as he stared at his cool grey eyes. He knew a defenseless bloke like him doesn't have an upper hand on this. In any way he looked at it, he would end up dead — with just a squeeze of that man's finger.

Hell, he _can_ break that man's face in an instant if he wanted to. But considering that he only has fists for weapons and a school uniform for armor, dodging twenty bullets or so from the others would definitely be a big problem. He had never been in brawls involving guns before. Knives, chains, mops, trash cans and steel pipes, yes. But never guns.

_Would they shoot? Would they really do that — for her?_

He backed one step.

"Captain, please!" In a wince, Ayumi was right in front of Yohei, her arms up on her sides as if shielding him from everyone's bullets.

"A-Ayumi!" Satoru yelped.

The henchmen exchanged glances.

Even the man in trench coat looked jolted (finally, there is emotion in his face!) at the sight of her standing between them. His gun nozzle pointed directly at her forehead.

Yohei blinked and said behind her. "W-What are you doing?"

"Please. Let him go and take me. I'll…I'll return with you to Tokyo if you promise not to harm him." Ayumi said, completely ignoring him.

The captain paused for a moment before he withdrew his weapon. His men followed. "I knew you'd come to your senses." He said then concealed the gun back in his coat and gently grabbed hold of Ayumi by the arm. To Yohei he said, "Sorry for putting you in danger, sir. Just doing my job." He nodded then led Ayumi away toward the Rolls Royce where Satoru is.

_No, wait…!_ Yohei reached for her, but only managed to touch the tips of her hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayumi turned to look at him one last time. Her eyes now shimmered from the moonlight; her pretty face wore a smile: _I'll be fine…I have to go now. I'm sorry I worried you, but thank you just the same. I will never forget this day. Sayonara…soshite daisuki da, Yohei-kun…_ At that, she went inside the vehicle and the door slammed shut. The cars skidded away with Ayumi's Rolls Royce leading. In no time, they were out of sight…and her, out of Yohei's life. Forever.

* * *

** Outside Shohoku High **

"_Oi_." (taps on shoulder)

"That wouldn't do, Hanamichi. We already did _more_ than that just to get his attention but nothing happened." (shrugs)

It was a Friday afternoon. Five days later….

"It looks like he was having a bad week. He had been acting like a zombie since the day after your game with Bijutsu—always lost in thought and forbiddingly quiet. He wasn't sleeping very well, too." (whispers at the redhead monk)

(nods in agreement) "I never thought he wouldn't take it lightly. It wasn't like him to mind such a prank you masterminded. Poor, Yohei…"

(sighs in unison)

Sakuragi Hanamichi, Yuji Ookuzu, Takamiya Hakami and Sauichiro Omachu — four fifths of the Sakuragi Army — watched as they walk behind the hunchbacked, bloodshot-eyed Mito Yohei while moseying down the sidewalks after classes, dark circles clearly evident on his sagging eye bags.

It had been days, yet the memory of her being taken away by those unknown men continued to haunt him. He stood shock-still that night as she beamed her parting smile. It was the last, most beautiful thing he saw. Since then, guilty conscience had been knocking on his head and, eventually, on his heart.

She gave herself up for him. His only fan gave herself up for him, and he couldn't stand to sleep at that thought. How could he? By now, she would be six feet under because of him.

_I guess…some things should be better left unsaid after all…_

They stopped at a small group of curious onlookers flocked in front of a television shop display window. They were all eyes and ears at a live telecast of the Japanese Prime Minister's Koizumi Conference now in its near end. It is an annual event held at the heart of the capital city of Tokyo aiming to address the nation of its current political, social, environmental, economical and technological concerns. It also serves to remind the people of Japan of their collective responsibilities — both for country and fellow men — for their continuous growth and cultural preservation.

Cameras continue to flash once the speaker had left the podium; in the event, the emcee took over the microphone once more. "Thank you very much, sir! Our heartfelt appreciation to you for being with us tonight and enlightening us with your informative dialogue." He bowed to the known aristocrat who just took his seat at the VIP table with the rest of the lords. The emcee now turned to the audience. "And now, as we formally conclude this annual gathering of the Koizumi Conference, we'll leave you an inspiring message of peace to be delivered by, non-other than, Japan's United Nation Youth Ambassador on World Peace and Solidarity. This would be, should I say, a little something to think about for our young people of Japan, and for the world. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very honoured to introduce to you the Prime Minister's daughter herself — Miss Mylady Ayumi…Koizumi!"

Yohei's eyes grew wide upon hearing the name. The people applaud as he watched a young woman in her late teens with long straight hair elegantly dressed in black rose from her seat and began to ascend the steps to take her place at the dais. She looked a little mature the last time he saw her, a lot smarter than what he thought, and definitely more confident than what he expected — clearly a different person whom he met a few days before. She bowed her head in gratitude then looked up just when the camera focused on her sparkling auburn eyes.

"A-A-Ayumi-_san_…" Yohei mutely exhaled.

"_M-Masaka…!_" Hanamichi almost dropped his jaw. The two of them pushed their way through the crowd and moved closer to the television display window. They pressed their faces against the clear glass, their breaths clouding it, to confirm if who they're seeing was actually the clown woman from the upper bleachers with the white-laced hanky.

Yohei's eyes completely popped out when he saw the boyish-haired woman taking notes, wearing V-glasses and a VIP ID for Diet members, and was standing just beside the devil-looking mob boss (still is trench coat) at the far side of the TV screen — a hand-held radio on one hand and a Head-of-Security badge on his left chest.

"My fellow youth of this proud country," Ayumi began to acknowledge her audience in an eloquent and sincere tone, "this I say to you: it is not easy for someone to take up arms and fight for his ideologies in a war. It is also not easy for someone to leave a family in distress and front-line in a battlefield. And it definitely isn't easy for anyone to put one's life at stake for someone they only met for the first time. I ask you: how could someone easily take another man's life in a flick of a finger? How could someone easily decide not to care and go blind to what he sees?" She blinked. "How could someone be easily prejudiced by hate and pain?

"These, and many more, are just some of life's yin and yang — instances that are of great polar differences with each other at some degree. However, these instances highlight a singularity that makes one far less different than the others.

"_Fear_.

"Fear of death, fear of leaving a loved one, fear of risk, fear of being endangered, fear of getting involved, fear of not knowing that will happen next…and fear of facing and accepting the truth. Now, I ask you this: if you do not know fear, what would you do?" At that, she got everyone's attention. Cameras stopped flashing and everyone was still. Silence filled the crowded auditorium. Ayumi pressed her lips and took time in folding the crisp sheet of white paper where her speech was pre-written (the speech she wasn't reading all along) and hid it in her jacket pocket. She glanced at her best friend at the far side of the stage. Satoru looked bewildered at first, then she understood. As her eyes grow damp behind her glasses, she grinned and gave Ayumi a reassuring nod. Ayumi gave a brief nod back.

To the audience she said, "My mother asked me that same question when I was very young. Back then I didn't have the slightest idea what she was trying to make sense of since I had no worries growing up under her loving guidance and care. Mom was a very strong and smart woman, as Father would always say. But that one question perplexed her in her youth, too, as much as it had perplexed me until she died of colon cancer a year after. I was lonely, alone, and very frightened…like any child would feel with the loss of their mother. Only then did I find wisdom in her words.

"I have known fear and its many faces in different walks of my life. As a child, I was afraid of sleeping in the dark. I was afraid of mosquito bites and cockroaches, and I was afraid of being scolded by my father. Then as I grew older, my fears grew deeper. I feared isolation, regret, prejudice. I feared ignorance, this lack of understanding, and ridicule, and being taken advantage of. I never liked stepping out of my security bubble to reach out to people because I feared rejection. I feared not meeting the standards in the public's eyes or saying the wrong words as I am a public figure serving for peace. Friends, would you believe that at one time I feared my father's loving arms and his praises for my achievements because at the back of my mind, I was thinking he would love me less once I stopped being a good daughter? I now know that is not true and will never be." She beamed to her father seated at the center of the long table on-stage. The Prime Minister made assuring little nods and placed a palm on his chest.

Ayumi paused at the microphone before looking up to the camera to continue, "Just recently — exactly five days ago — I was afraid of the truth. Above all, I was afraid that if I acted on that truth, I would be letting something so right and perfect in my life go...."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Head-of-Security officer slightly bends to Satoru at his right to make sure he'll be heard. "Wasn't Miss Ayumi supposed to read the speech you wrote for her, Miss Satoru?"

Satoru made an audible sigh and clutched the folder she was holding to her chest. "Mister Fei, Miss Ayumi can do whatever she thinks is right. If she feels that what she's doing is for a greater cause, no one can stop her. Not even me." Satoru almost bawled aloud if she had not covered her mouth.

Fei's left brow rose a little when he stared at her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because that person standing there is the craziest and most wonderful woman I have even met!" Satoru said while sobbing. She didn't explain why she said it but kept on dabbing a hanky on her eyes. She also kept on muttering the word _crazy_ in between dabs. Moments later Satoru sighed again, seeming to gain back composure. "I think I need to smoke."

"Later."

"Okay. And coffee, too."

"Later."

"With croissant and jelly?"

"If you like."

"And peanut butter on the side?"

"Yes."

"Your treat?"

He sighed. "My treat."

"Perfect."

Fei looked back at Ayumi then down at his shoes, smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My fellow youth, if I have allowed fear to take over me, what would I be now? I have asked myself that same question sometimes. Perhaps, I would not be standing here before you now sharing with you what is important so to me that I am sure is also important to you. This is not to say that we should not feel fear, oh no. Fear is a natural human emotion, such as anger, sorrow, and happiness. Claiming we do not feel fear while deciding on whose or what side to take, or in the middle of a make-or-break decision, or simply deciding on whether to call or not that someone you is inhuman and a denial in itself. Perhaps, the better question to ask should be this: what would you do despite your fear? Would you welcome tension because you know that what you do and stand up for is right, or agree with the many though they're wrong and remain silent? That can only make your soul stale.

"Would you decide for the good of the minority whom you pledge to protect as a public servant, or neglect their needs in favor of powers that oppress the people? Then you are not a person of integrity.

"Would you finally make the call to the person you love to tell them how sorry you were for hurting them, or would you let time heal wounds? Friends, time is not capable of healing anything.

"Would you dare make your dream or someone else's dream come true despite the challenges ahead, or would you tell yourself you're too old, it's too difficult, or you don't have the right skills, and give up without even trying? Nothing is more unfulfilled than a life lived without dreams. This man I met five days ago made me see a dream — my dream — that he knew could never be possible. I realized that despite the trouble I caused him — the humiliation he had to swallow, the beating and exhaustion he had to endure, the pressure of not letting people down he had to face — he still went ahead and did it…and it was something remarkably impossible and stupid just to save me from my own folly. And after realizing how much he has done for me, I felt that he loved me too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yohei, who was now joined by the rest of the gundan in front of the television display, looked seemingly amused however happy and smiled at Ayumi. "Crazy girl," he muttered, "when would you stop saying silly things?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I apologize if I seemed to be carried away by my recent experience. Right now, you might not understand what I was trying to convey. One day, I most certainly hope you will. That would be all. Thank you and have a pleasant afternoon to all of you." As Ayumi bowed, cameras resumed their flashing.

The attendees at the conference gave Ayumi a big round of applause followed by a standing ovation. Security was on a lookout just as she was about to descend from the podium.

"Miss Koizumi! _Ayu-san!_ May we have a word from you, please!" a reported raised his right hand to question. "Off the record, ma'am, do you believe in love at first sight?"

She smiled. "Why yes."

Another followed, "Was it with the man whom you said that gave you a dream?"

Her smile widened, "Yes!"

The first reported asked again, "We're just curious. No one has yet openly declared their involvement with someone other than you. Where is he now?"

Ayumi fixed her gaze at the camera right in front to her. For those watching from their televisions, they saw the camera zoom in on her face. "He's in Kanagawa playing basketball." She said then winked.

**~* OWARI *~**

* * *

A/N: I know Koizumi is no longer the current PM of Japan, but this fic was written during his time, so I'm not changing it (see above open letter). Former PM Koizumi does not have a daughter in real life.


End file.
